List of Character Appearances per Episode
This is a list of character appearances and short summary per episode. Episode 1: Herr Doktor Tenma Characters Turkish woman and her son, Dr. Tenma, Eva Heinemann , Mr and Mrs. Liebert, Nina Fortner (then Anna Liebert), Johan Liebert , Eisler Memorial Medical Staff, Dr. Udo Heinemann, Summary The first episode gave us the Dr. Tenma's character: a good natured neurosurgeon. He succeeds in his attempt to operate on the Opera singer Rosenbach, but with it a turkish man brought to the hospital before the opera singer died because he cannot perform two operations at once. Afterwards, he learns about Eva and Dr. Heinemann's view towards the practice of medicine and Dr. Heinemann's decision on calling off Dr. Tenma's research so that he could focus on another. Dr. Tenma was greatly saddened by this and regretted his abandoning of the Turkish man's operation. The Liebert couple are murdered, with their son shot in the head and their daughter in a state of shock. Episode 2: Downfall Characters Eisler Memorial Medical Staff, Dr. Tenma, Doctors from Eisler Memorial, Eva Heinemann, Johan Liebert, Anna Liebert, Summary Dr. Tenma decided to operate on the young boy who came in first even though he was assigned to operate on the Mayor of Dusseldorf who arrived later. The Mayor dies and the boy survives, but this plays against Dr. Tenma's promotion and engagement with Eva Heinemann. Dr. Tenma tells this to the young boy he saved. The Hospital uses the twin's condition for promotion, much to Dr. Tenma's dismay. The young boy then murders the doctors who Dr. Tenma told him he was angry to and the twins flee the hospital. Episode 3: A Murder Characters Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Inspector Heinrich Lunge, Eva Heinemann, Adolf Junkers, Karl (Child) , Summary Dr. Tenma was woken up verty early by the news of Drs. Heinemann, Boyer and Oppenheim's death. Add to that two patients in ciritcal condition waiting to be operated on plus the missing twins he is in charge with. Inspector Lunge noitces the recent events plays in favor of Dr. Tenma, and meets him at Dr. Heinemann's funeral. Inspector Lunge informs Dr. Tenma that the three doctors were killed by Nitric cid, a muscle relaxant found in a candy they ate. Lunge also tells Dr. Tenma that the twins' parents were killed with political terrorism as a likely motive behind it. This turn of events made Dr. Tenma feel like going back to Japan again and answer the true calling of a doctor. Meanwhile, his operation on Herr Buchner that fateful night turned out to be successful. Hr. Buchner heard about Dr. Tenma's plan on quitting his medical career in Germany and persuades him not to. Ater that, he's been called tot he Board of Directors' meeting about the reshuffling of personnels and Dr. Tenma being appinted again as Chief Surgeon. After his reappointment, Eva Heinemann asked Dr. Tenma to take her again, but he turned her away, leaving Eva angry with him. Nine years later, Dr. Tenma operates on a lock pick Adolf Junkers, who has been hit by a car during his flight from the poilce. The murder of four middle-aged childless couples also happened which was made to look like a robbery. Inspector Lunge rushes to Eisler Memorial Hospital to check on Junkers, and meets Dr. Tenma there again. Episode 4: Night of the Execution Characters Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Adolf Junkers, Inspector Lunge, Eva Heinemann, Summary Dr. Tenma completed the operation on Junkers and checks on him often after the operation. Junkers utters "the monster is coming" when asked to speak. Inspector Lunge then interrogates the newly operated Junkers and tells him that they know Junkers' abilitites as a lock picker, but not as an assassin. Inspector Lunge made a deal with him that if he testifies and points out who made them kill those couples he can avoid criminal charges. Junkers then had a delirium and the interrogation was put off. He was assigned a guard to watch over him however. Dr. Tenma takes Junkers out for fresh air. He lectures him also about his all lives are equal belief and about his dealing with life and death on daily basis. Junkers then found courage to talk to Dr. Tenma and even told him that although they were not that different in age, he was like his father by saving his life. Then he tells Dr. Tenma about this mechanical clock he really liked when he was a child, which is also the main reason why he became a lock pick. With this confession, Dr. Tenma encourages Junkers to tell everything to the police so that he can start over. Later that night, after a date, Dr. Tenma saw a mechanical clock that has a nutcracker popping in and out to tell time. He bought it and hurriedly went back to the hospital to give it to Junkers, but Junkers was not there in his room and his guard has been killed in a familiar way: a candy with a muscle relaxant. Dr. Tenma runs for the exit to find Junkers. He taoled Junkers until they arrive at a deserted building. Junkers shouts to Dr. Tenma not to go further, but after walking in, Dr. Tenma finally sees Junkers together with a man. Johan Liebert shows himself up and tries to execute Junkers. Junkers confessed that he and his mates were hired by Johan, and his mates was killed by him. Dr. Tenma then convinced Johan not to shoot Junkers because he knows all about him and will testify against him. But Johan did not buy it, because he has not identity after all. Johan said his foster parents and the Lieberts had to be eliminated because they knew his past, but he cannot kill Dr. Tenma because he saved him. He was like a parent to Johan. Johan confessed that as a gift in return, Johan killed the doctors who humiliated Dr. Tenma so that he can regain his former post. Johan said he just did as he was asked. Episode 5: The Girl of Heidelberg Characters Nina Fortner, Professor Kronecker, Christianne and Erich Fortner , Peter , Dr. Geitel , old man from Munich , Dr. Tenma, Johan Liebert Summary Nina Fortner was now a law major at Heidelberg University with a part time job at pizza delivery. One time she came late in the class of Professor Kronecker, so she was asked to answer a question about a court ruling no one in the class could answer. She answered it most convincingly and she received the approval of her professor. Nina goes home after his activities and goes to bond with her parents. Nina then receives an anonymous email about beautiful flowers that will be sent to her. She thought it was just Peter and dismissed it. Next day Nina meets with her therapist and counselor Dr. Geitel, and tells him about his recurring nightmare. Dr. Geitel explains that she became unstable when she came to college because of many things she has to think of. After the counseling session, Nina’s therapist writes a psychological report about her being an intelligent person but one with darkness hovering her, trying to overpower her. Nina continues to show good performance in class, until this one case discussed by Professor Kronecker. It was about a murder of a family with the parents killed by shooting and the children by strangulation. Nina starts trembling and loses consciousness. Nina starts trembling and loses consciousness. When she went home, she again receives an anonymous e-mail telling that the sender is going to pick her up soon. Dr. Tenma visits Cologne to track Johan's going from one foster family to another. He learned that during his stay in Cologne six years ago, he was using the name Michael Reichmann. Dr. Tenma then remembers about Johan's twin sister. When he visited Munich, he knew that Johan used another name; Franz Haynau. An old man knew Johan as a boy and willingly told Dr. Tenma how interesting a boy Johan was. The old man told Dr. Tenma that Johan looked up to him because he saved his life and he was more important to him than his parents. The old man informed Dr. Tenma that Franz stayed there with the Haynau couple from March 1987 to April 1988. He described Franz to be very intelligent and polite, and quickly mastered the English and French language under his tutelage. He was also very much amused by the old man’s war stories, especially that of the old man’s escape from death in the U-boat attacked by an Allied Destroyer. He was interested in man’s behaviour on the verge of death and the fear it inspired. He also said Franz would not open his heart to anyone, save for his sister. When Dr. Tenma said he was looking for the boy’s twin sister, he said Franz is going to pick her up when she turns twenty in Heidelberg. Meanwhile in Heidelberg, Nina’s friend arranges her to meet a man who keeps on staring at her in class. Her friends’ theory is that he is the one sending those anonymous letters. Shortly after she was approached by the man, Nina sees Johan standing by a huge column, and then she passes out. Episode 6: The Missing Characters Dr. Tenma, Jacob Mauler , Nina Fortner, Dr. Geitel, Johan Liebert, Mr. and Mrs. Fortner, Gardener Summary Dr. Tenma goes to a press company to research about Nina’s whereabouts. Mr. Mauler would not believe Dr. Tenma’s claim that Nina’s parents and she is in grave danger. Dr. Tenma’s theory was that Johan used to live with the Fortners and left with the condition of them telling the truth to Nina on her 20th birthday. Dr. Tenma was thinking that there might be some search notice published and he wants to check them out. Mr. Mauler gave him filed manuscripts from nine years ago. Nina again visits her therapist for consultation and told him about the fainting episode that happened when she saw Johan. She told Dr. Geitel that he seemed familiar to her, and that she was nostalgic. She felt like he was absolute evil. She said that maybe she will be able to describe her feelings more if she sees him again, and when she was asked if seeing him would help her recall past memories, she said it would. The next day, Dr. Tenma was woken up by Mr. Mauler because he was searching until that morning. Mauler treated him to a restaurant for breakfast. Later that day, Mauler personally helps Dr. Tenma go through the records and finds the article in question. They also learns that that day was the twins’ birthday. Meanwhile in the Fortner household, the Fortners were thinking how they should reveal the truth to Nina, or if they should even tell it to her. Nina arrives and goes straight to her room, noticing she was again sent another anonymous e-mail. It said the sender wants to meet her at 7pm at Heidelberg Castle. That night, Nina phones home that she cannot get home early because she is going to meet a friend at the Heidelberg Castle. Dr. Tenma and Mr. Mauler heads towards the address they found on the article in hope to find Nina. Mauler recounts his trip to Cologne to check out the middle aged couple murders, and told Dr. Tenma that there were not any feelings involved in the killing, just pure intent to kill. Mauler states a man not more than twenty years of age could not have orchestrated those emotionless murders. After arriving at 16 Nickel Avenue, they asked the Fortners about the twins but refused to answer any questions at first. Mauler persuaded and they said Nina is at Heidelberg castle. Dr. Tenma left for Heidelberg Castle and Mauler went to call the police. However, phone lines went dead. At the Heidelberg Castle, Nina thought it was just another prank message and was about to leave when a gardener said she has to wait. Dr. Tenma appears just in time and asked Nina to go with him back to Nina’s house. The gardener stops them but he gets taken down by Nina and was tied. The two headed back to the Fortners. Episode 7: House of Tragedy Characters Dr. Tenma, Nina Fortner, Detective Messener , Detective Muller , Mr. and Mrs. Fortner, Mr. Mauler Summary On their way to the Fortners, Nina asked Dr. Tenma about what is going on. Dr. Tenma told her that she used to be Anna Liebert and that she had a twin brother who goes by the name Johan. When they arrived to the Fortners, lights were out and no one answered to their calls. They decided to get in and they saw Nina’s parents and Mr. Mauler murdered in cold blood. He tried to revive them but to no avail. Detective Messener and Detective Muller arrived and took them to the police station saying their back up would take over the investigation and that they need Nina’s and Dr. Tenma’s statement. During the ride, Dr. Tenma wondered why those detectives just left the crime scene without securing the evidence. Dr. Tenma also wondered why they were headed to the Mannheim Police station rather than the nearer Heidelberg Police. This further heightened Dr. Tenma’s growing apprehension with the detectives who picked them up until they reached a checkpoint. Dr. Tenma requested the detectives if they could for a moment go out for Nina to get some fresh air Detective Muller asked Dr. Tenma, addressing him as ‘Doctor’, if they could get in now. This, along with the blood he saw on the hem of Detective Messener’s coat, made Dr. Tenma sure of his doubt on these people and he and Nina jumped off the bridge to escape the suspicious police men. Next morning, the two of them found themselves washed on the riverside with a barn. Dr. Tenma bought clothes and food for them from the convenience store. After changing, Nina told Dr. Tenma that she shot Johan as he had instructed her when they were children, after she knew that the death of all those people who had been kind to them had been Johan’s doing. Dr. Tenma then instructed Nina to stay and hide there until he comes back from the police. Dr. Tenma dropped by the Heidelberg Police station to know how the investigation is going when he saw Messener and Muller. They were really affiliated with the Mannheim Police and that they were also investigating the murder at Heidelberg Schloss . Dr. Tenma then phoned the press to make a statement and went back to Nina. Back at the riverside, Nina could not be found. Dr. Tenma went inside the barn and saw sandwiches and a letter from Nina. Meanwhile in the Heidelberg Schloss, Inspector Lunge found an item that would incriminate Dr. Tenma for the murders. Episode 8: Pursued Characters Dr. Tenma, Eva Heinemann, Dr. Becker, Eisler Memorial Department Chief, Inspector Lunge, Horace (Eva’s butler) Summary Dr. Tenma performed his last operation Eisler Memorial. Inspector Lunge visited Eva Heinemann’s lavish mansion and showed her the piece of evidence he gathered from the Heidelberg Schloss. It is a neck tie which, by Inspector Lunge’s analysis, points to a store that sells the best goods only to their wealthiest patrons. Eva told him that she did not remember it, because she gave out so many presents before. Inspector Lunge told her that the owner of the necktie is the suspect to the murders. Eva stood on her statement that she did not know to whom she gave the necktie. During Dr. Tenma’s daily rounds in the hospital, Eva visited him and asked if he has some minutes to spare. In their private room, Eva communicated to Dr. Tenma that she did not betrayed him to the police who came asking for her about the necktie. She also posed a deal that if Dr. Tenma accepts her again, she would continue keeping those incriminating information she held. Dr. Tenma did not even think about it and left Eva for his rounds. In Eva’s fury, she immediately went to the BKA and confessed everything to Inspector Lunge so that she can get even with Dr. Tenma’s rejection of her. Dr. Tenma anticipated this move of Eva and straightaway filed resignation. The arresting officers came to take Dr. Tenma but he already left. Episode 9: The Girl and the Seasoned Soldier Characters Dr. Tenma, Inspector Lunge, Hugo Bernhardt, Burmese girl Summary Inspector Lunge invited Mr. Bernhardt to the Kiesen Police station. He asked him how Dr. Tenma fare as a trainee in marksmanship. Mr. Bernhardt declined to talk about his students. Five months ago, Dr. Tenma asked Mr. Bernhardt if he could teach him how to shoot a gun effectively. Mr. Bernhardt gave him a jump rope and instructed him to jump rope just like the girl he is keeping. While training, Dr. Tenma noticed the girl broke no sweat in doing it and praised her for that. Later that day, Dr. Tenma even loss appetite in exhaustion. Mr. Bernhardt said proper eating part of the training. After the meal, the Burmese girl went straight to her room. Dr. Tenma asked Mr. Bernhardt what his relation to the girl. He said she is the daughter of the woman Mr. Bernhardt killed as a soldier in Myanmar. He took the child but she developed selective mutism from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder and would not talk to him, not even smile. Dr. Tenma finished his basic training and was instructed to come to the firing range. At the firing range, he was told by Mr. Bernhardt to always fire a gun twice to increase the possibility of success. By the evening, Dr. Tenma chose to cook the dinner and prepared Nikujaga for them and made chopsticks out of the trees around for more authentic feel. Dr. Tenma praised the Burmese girl for being good at using chopsticks while he laughed at Mr. Bernhardt who struggled in using it. A few days later, Dr. Tenma made significant improvement on his shooting skills. He was also trained in quick dismembering and assembling of a gun. One time when Dr. Tenma was doing his jogging, he saw the girl preoccupied with something. He then learned that the Burmese girl rescued a brambling chick and was about to take it home. Dr. Tenma convinced her to take it back to its nest so that the chick can see its mother again. When Dr. Tenma finally mastered shooting, he left the house of Mr. Bernhardt and left behind a note, a prepared meal (Nikujaga again)and a corresponding payment for his services. While eating the Nikujaga, Mr. Bernhardt again struggled with using the chopstick and could not eat, dropping every potato. The Burmese girl laughed at her, the first time since she came to Germany. Episode 10: A Past Erased Characters Otto Heckel, Dr. Tenma, Bartender , unnamed friend of Erich(Johan), Karl Brandt (lawyer), Max Steindorf (lawyer's subordinate) Summary Episode 11: 511 Kinderheim Characters Summary Episode 12: A Little Experiment Characters Summary Episode 13: Petra and Schumann Characters Summary Episode 14: Left Behind Characters Summary Episode 15: Be My Baby Characters Summary Episode 16: Wolf's Confession Characters Summary Episode 17: Reunion Characters Summary Episode 18: Five Sugars Characters Summary Episode 19: The Monster's Abyss Characters Summary Episode 20: Journey to Freiham Characters Summary Episode 21: Happy Holidays Characters Summary Episode 22: Lunge's Trap Characters Summary Episode 23: Eva's Confession Characters Summary Episode 24: Of Men and Dining Characters Summary Episode 25: Thursday's Boy Characters Summary Episode 26: The Secret Woods Characters Summary Episode 27: Proof Characters Summary Episode 28: Just One Case Characters Summary Episode 29: Execution Characters Summary Episode 30: Decision Characters Summary Episode 31: In Broad Daylight Characters Summary Episode 32: Sanctuary Characters Summary Episode 33: A Child's View Characters Summary Episode 34: At the Edge of Darkness Characters Summary Episode 35: My Nameless Hero Characters Summary Episode 36: The Monster of Chaos Characters Summary Episode 37: The Nameless Monster Characters Summary Episode 38: The Demon in My Eyes Characters Summary Episode 39: The Hell in His Eyes Characters Summary Episode 40: Grimmer Characters Summary Episode 41: The Ghost of 511 Characters Summary Episode 42: The Adventures of the Magnificent Steiner Characters Summary Episode 43: Detective Suk Characters Summary Episode 44: Double Darkness Characters Summary Episode 45: The Monster's Afterimage Characters Summary Episode 46: Contact Characters Summary Episode 47: The Door to Nightmares Characters Summary Episode 48: The Scariest Thing Characters Summary Episode 49: The Cruelest THing Characters Summary Episode 50: The Rose Mansion Characters Summary Episode 51: Monster's Love Letter Characters Summary Episode 52: The Lawyer Characters Summary Episode 53: Determination Characters Summary Episode 54: The Escape Characters Summary Episode 55: Room 402 Characters Summary Episode 56: The Never-Ending Journey Characters Summary Episode 57: That Night Characters Summary Episode 58: I Hate this Job Characters Summary Episode 59: The Man Who Saw the Devil Characters Summary Episode 60: The Man Who Knew Too Much Characters Summary Episode 61: The Door to Memories Characters Summary Episode 62: A Pleasant Dinner Table Characters Summary Episode 63: Unrelated Murders Characters Summary Episode 64: The Baby's Depression Characters Summary Episode 65: Johan's Footprints Characters Summary Episode 66: Welcome Home Characters Summary Episode 67: I'm Back Characters Summary Episode 68: Ruhenheim Characters Summary Episode 69: A Peaceful Home Characters Summary Episode 70: The Town Massacre Characters Summary Episode 71: The Wrath of the Magnificent Steiner Characters Summary Episode 72: A Nameless Man Characters Summary Episode 73: Scenery for a Doomsday Characters Summary Episode 74: The Real Monster Characters Summary Category:Anime Category:Characters